The other Malfoy
by dreamingneverends
Summary: Alyssia Malfoy has known nothing other than countless drunk men and an abusive, alcoholic, drug-addicted mother. When she dies Alyssia is sent to her father LUSCIOUS! who in turn sends her to Hogwarts. But what happens as she is put in Gryffindor? DM/H


Prologue:

The stupid cold country, Malfoy thought as he walked into the bar. How can a country be so cold when it is located right next to the amazing, sunny all year around America? Alaska was harsh and dull and there was nothing pleasant about it, or at least, what he had seen so far. "Mr Malfoy, how pleasant to see you again, and under such, informal conditions." Leajgh Lisswins slurred, her eyelids fluttering in a perfectly flirtatious movement. "Mrs Lisswins." Malfoy nodded curtly. He did not intervene with death-eaters he did not know outside missions and gathering. "I can assure you it's a Miss." She held out her hand to reveal an empty finger, no ring of engagement or marriage. "And it's Leajgh darling." She said before spinning around. "Verkuhn? Verkuhn?!" She yelled to the bartender. She said something in what Malfoy presumed was the native language and a drink slid down the bar. "For you, to help you unwind." Malfoy never drunk outside his own home, unless, it required business, but after hearing from his wife about his two year old son he needed something to take his mind off of… certain things. He sipped it and Leajgh immediately stopped him. "No no darling. Like this. If you sip it your surely choke." She downed her own small glass and Luscious copied. The alcohol went straight through his body, relaxing his tense muscles, cooling his burning mind. The sensation was quite addicting. Of course the quite beautiful Leajgh saw this and ordered them both another round. Soon Luscious had tried all sorts of queer drinks, and was beginning to feel light headed. Leajgh announced she had had enough. "My dear, allow me to escort you home. A lady should never walk home by herself, especially in such a state as you are." Luscious slurred. Leajgh was almost completely out of it. "You know what?" She shouted in the bar. Anyone who could speak English replied "What?" She grinned. "This man is pissed as can be and he still speaks like he's some fucking King!" Those drunk burst into laughter finding nothing funnier, while those who were sober frowned and carried on with their discussions. Those who didn't speak English were caught between the two, not knowing to laugh or turn their noses up. Leajgh left Luscious out of the pub and towards the town she called home.

The door to her house opened. As soon as the door was shut she pounced on Luscious, kissing him deeply, lustfully. At first Luscious didn't respond, but, the alcohol was swimming in his mind, clouding his better judgement, that was, if he had any. Soon he began to kiss her back, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the wall. Soon they moved through the small house until they were in the bedroom. They began taking each others clothes off. Naked, before the final step he hesitated. Leajgh, underneath him, looked up. "I shouldn't… I…" He began. "Luscious, I'm not asking to give me your life. Just give me one night. That's all I'm asking for." She played with his wedding ring before slipping it off and placing it on the mouldy, rotten bed side table. Luscious stared in doubt. Here he was here now, and he could hardly up and leave. So, he swallowed his pride and gave her the night she was desperate for. One night with some slut wouldn't change his life.

"You asked for one night, that is what I gave you." Luscious stated as he buttoned up his shirt. "Yes but after last night…" She trailed off. "Listen last night I was utterly and entirely drunk. I am a rich, wealthy man with high status in society, I am one of the Dark Lord's favourite and most capable followers. I have a wife and a two year old son. You honestly believe I would throw away all of that for some slapper who gets drunk ever night?" Tears sprung to Leajgh's eyes and she whispered his name. "It was fun, I won't deny that. But that is all it was, will ever be, will ever mean to me. Fun. A good night." He had his clothes fully on while the young, beautiful woman sat there in her single bed, naked with covers pulled over her, tears wetting the already soiled sheets, shaky fingers mangling through her blond hair, her heart breaking. Luscious Malfoy walked out of the rusty door, out of the run-down house, out of the most ridiculous woman's life. And she stood there , leaning against the rotten wooden frame, watching his figure walk out of her life had been the most painful thing in her short, pathetic life. It was one night of lust but she thought for once, just once, the man might stay. No such luck. His long blond hair and black silk cloak swept around the corner, and that was it. He was gone. Some say that as he left his childish and kind personality behind, she left her sanity to accompany it. That was the end for her, and a new beginning of insanity, confusion and depression awaited the already broken heart of Leajgh Lisswins .

Nine Months Later…

Luscious received a letter from a foreign owl, on a normal summer day. He sat in the garden, on a black wooden bench drinking tea this his wife while they watched their two year old son run around in a nappy, enjoying the feeling of the sun and grass on his small, pale body. As soon as the owl swooped down he frowned. The owl was Alaskan. He remembered the night well, despite his drunkenness. He opened the envelope and read the short, brief letter.

_Dear Luscious,_

_You might not be aware as you were completely wasted at the time but nine months ago you ended up in my bed, and we both got carried away, lets just say. Anyway, here is the result of your, our, actions. She was born on the 1__st__ August 1993 and is currently 4 days old. I don't know how long it will take for this to get to England but the photo I sent with this letter is her at exactly one hour old. I don't know what to her name her so I thought you could name her. It would be a sort of good bye present for her. Please reply so I know that you got this, and so I know what her name is. _

_Leajgh Lisswins. _

"Draco? Draco!" The little boy stopped chasing the butterfly and ran up to Luscious. "You will go and find Nurse Marie and put on some clothes." The two year ice stormy eyes stared up at Luscious. They knew his temper was worse than anything else, it seemed to change with the time but they didn't understand why he was so mad now. What had Draco done wrong. At times like these where grown ups made little sense it was best to do as told and just nod. "Yes father." He ran off to find his nurse while Luscious was left with his wife, whose lips where tight. He handed her the letter and leaned forward so his elbow rested on his legs and his chin rested on his fists. His thoughts were interrupted by his wife who had given a light cough. She wasn't the problem, he and Narcissa didn't love each other but married to receive a greater fortune and produce an heir that united two separate family lines of loyal supporters to the great Dark Lord. She could do nothing about it and the only concern for her would be to not let anyone find out. As much as she liked to spread, hear and create gossip she detested it when the gossip was about her, which rarely happened. "What is it's name?" "Excuse me?" "The… Naming it has been left to you. You are her father and therefore have a duty to name her. Especially at the mother's will. The name. What will it be?" when Luscious gave no comment she took in a small sigh. His temper could explode at any moment. "What about the photograph. Your… friend mentioned a photograph of the… of it?" Luscious nodded absently . He then looked into the envelope to find a photograph.

She was small and slight like Draco. She had the same eyes as Luscious, as Draco. Her facial features were dainty and beautiful like her mother's. Her hair was already long, thick and wavy, and as black as a raven's back shining in the sun. In the photograph she was smiling sleepily and the back of her hand rubbed one of her stormy ice eyes. Luscious put the letter and the photograph in the envelope and headed indoors. He sat in his study, thinking. He stared at the photograph of the little girl, his little girl. He smiled slightly, almost as soon as it appeared it was gone as he remembered who had taken the photo. A name for his little girl. Something inside him told him that he would never raise the girl, never even meet her. So the least, or the most, he could do for her is give her a name. he fretted over it for the rest of the day and most of the night, until at last, he fell asleep.

**Luscious's eyes danced with delight as he held the baby girl in one arm, and his son in the other. Draco mooned over her, marvelled by her fragility and beauty. Suddenly the garden turned into a dull, grey road where the sun was blocked by heavy clouds, and fog hung in the air. He no longer felt the warmth of the sun, or the warmth of his two children. Instead, he stood there with two figures in front of him. On his left he had his wife, Narcissa, standing there in her powerful pose. On the right was Leajgh, her beauty dripping off her. But he didn't love her, it was a night of lust and meant nothing to him. Almost nothing to him. His baby was made on that night and that was important. However, it was a chapter in his life that he had to close, a chapter he had to ignore. Because, the already dull atmosphere darkened and in-between the two women a new figure appeared. His nostrils were like that of a snake's. So were his slit eyes, gleaming red. And Luscious stepped forward and dropped into a bow before his master. He could not decide weather he would see the girl, whatever the Dark Lord chose he had to accept, he would accept, with open arms. Once again the scene changed and it was completely black, apart from a small ball of light and the reflection of it in his daughter's eyes. He looked into her eyes and saw brightness, true beauty and love. A name, a name., what was her name? **_**Alyssia. Alyssia. **_**And then, the black faded, along with the dream and Luscious eye's snapped open to find himself in his own bed.**

Quietly he sat up and rubbed his temples. This was the first of a habit that soon Luscious would do almost every night for years. But, for now, he retreated to his study to write that letter. He thought about what kind of person the girl, his daughter, would be like. Then he thought about how a woman like Leajgh would raise her. His lips thinned and he stiffened at the thought. If it was beyond hope to save both, he would at least make sure that one of his children would be brought up in order and decency. Thus came the end of freedom for a little white-blond haired boy with icy storm eyes named Draco Malfoy.


End file.
